Eyes on your own girl
by AfricanAmazon
Summary: Dr.Tan sets his sights on a young dancer and Mo's not havin' it.


**Eyes on your own girl**

* * *

Mo, Glitch, and I reach the Crow's Nest. We looked at the giant double doors "Y'all ready for this?" Mo asks looking at us.

"I know I am!" says Glitch. I nod, but to be honest, I felt a little dizzy and was ready to puke. If I was going to, I might as well have done it right then and there.

I sigh and let out a deep breath "Let's go"

The doors slowly open to reveal an open patio with a throne an a crow hovering over it. There stood Tan and Oblio were waiting for us. "How generous of you to come," he says "we've been expecting you."

~Fantasy~

_The sight of in the flesh frightened me. Now I really wanted to puke. I slowly rock back and forth with my eyes twitching. "Yaya are you okay?" Glitch asks. I don't answer. I begin to hiccup and I try to swallow to keep down what might come up._

_"Yaya?" Mo asks. Glitch taps my shoulder, it was like a trigger, and I unleash a mountain of puke on Dr. Tan. _

~Reality~

The sight of Tan in the flesh really did frighten me. But not really to that point , though. "Lets just get this over with." Mo boasts.

"Anxious are we? Very well then, Let's start!"

It was us three against them. Our first song was Disco Inferno. We win that round. The second song we did against them was _I wish for you_ by Exile. They win that round. The tie breaker was the song _Grenade _By Bruno Mars. We win.

The last dances we had to do individually with Tan and Oblio. Mo was pitted up against Oblio. He did Daft Punk song A_round the world_. Oblio wins, knocking Mo out of the final round. Next person against him was Glitch. They dance to the song _No speak Americano _By Yolanda be Cool and D-Cup. Oblio wins that round as well. I was the last. I did the song _Starships _by Nicki Manaj. I win the round so now I have to face Tan. The rest was all on me now. Mo and Glitch were knocked out of the battle, so it was just me. I wasn't the best dancer in the world, but that didn't mean I couldn't not dance. If that makes any sense. I feel all the blood rushing to my head and became really nervous, dizzy and scared. I step up nervously but look to the left at Mo and Glitch. Mo nods in assurance letting me know that everything was going to be fine. I was hoping they would do it with me.

I had to do the _Tan step_ with none other than Dr. Tan himself. Tan step, other than OMG, was the hardest song ever to be done. No one had ever defeated Tan doing this dance. Not even Mo could defeat Tan doing this dance, so how could I? The music starts, Tan and I begin to dance. I just try to imagine Tan was Mo making funny faces when I dance with him. I mimic the moves that he does. So far, so good. Now I was in the zone of the not really freaking out as much. The song ends and Boomie declares the winner. "Anaya!" I myself was shocked; I didn't expect to defeat him.

Tan, himself was also shocked "That is a first!" He says, "I see potential in this one," says Tan, placing his hand on his chin, eyeing me up and down in interest.

I back up "Ugh," I sneer in disgust "Eyes to yourself!"

Mo places his hand on my shoulder, "Hey, eyes on your own girl, man!" he shouts pulling me behind him. I look up at him. My heart began to race and I crossed my arms in frustration and looking at the floor. I really didn't hear the argument between Mo and Tan, I was too busy preoccupied with thought. Looking up, the last thing I remember seeing over Mo's shoulder was Tan storming off angry.

We walk out of the lair. I was the first to walk out; Glitch follows behind and Mo follows after him. Glitch is now right beside me, "Yaya you did great." He says.

"Eh, I was okay." I respond, "but you did great though."

"Yeah, well, I was okay." Glitch shrugs. I smile and pat him on the head. I know he was trying to be modest.

Mo is now right beside me. I feel my face get warm. I keep staring forward to avoid looking at him. It was especially hard trying not to blush. I hear his voice say "Hey, you did great." I just nod and smile. "You okay, kid?" he asks. I still say nothing but just nod again. I don't look at his face. I didn't want to. Doing so would prompt me to blush. I know we're team mates, but to call me his girl was something altogether different. _His girl? I'm his girl?_ I might be thinking too hard on this. How girly of me to do so. Why would a cool guy like him consider a shy, dorky, awkward girl like me to be his girl? I don't know if he was serious when he said it. He may have just said it to get Tan away from me. Was that the reason he said it? I see that he's leaning down trying to see my face but I look away, "Hey, you sure you're okay?" he asks again trying to touch my shoulder.

I shrug him away by slowing up, "I'm fine!" I snap without realizing. He stops in his tracks. I stop a few feet ahead of him.

"Whoa, I was just asking."

"I know," I turn back to him with my curly hair still covering my face to avoid looking at him, "I'm sorry" I didn't mean to get defensive, we start to walk again. I continue to look to the floor I wanted to ask, but kept silent for a while, "Thank you, for sticking up for me."

"It's cool." He responds.

* * *

** There will be more to come! :3**

* * *

**Our outfits on Polyvore. You can guess which one is mine- /just_one_guys/set?id=85525137**

**I will be wearing this same outfit in another fanfition.**


End file.
